Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1
|airdate = June 18, 2019 - June 25, 2019 |writer = Pat141elite BestMatchBuild |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1589: Perfect World |next = A.D. 1583: Winter Rose }} is the fourth installment of that focuses on the character of and a retelling of the 2016 spring movie, , while serving as a tribute to the original series, as well as the Showa era of Kamen Rider series as a whole. Synopsis In this retelling of the , going back , a man was subjected to the experiments of the secret organization Shocker and became a cyborg. Since that day, the man’s sole mission has been protecting humanity and justice from the threat of Shocker. His name is , the first Kamen Rider. Forty-five years since his transformation, he has returned to Japan once more to protect who seems to be crucial to Shocker's plans to resurrect . However, the years have not been kind to Hongo, whose cyborg body has begun to deteriorate. They must also contend with another evil organization claiming to be Shocker known as . Hongo ends up meeting with time travelers from 2019 who warned them of a Shocker remnant from their timeline with a plan to change history to ensure Shocker's world domination. Continuity and Placement *Technically, being a retelling of the movie; the year still takes place on 2016 per the source material. However, due to and losing their powers due to the creation of in their timeline, they do not appear. Instead, taking their place are , and Taki. **Despite Takeru and Makoto no longer having their powers at this point, the Alexander is still present. Thus creating a continuity error. As both 2016 Shocker and Nova Shocker still attempt to exploit the Eyecon. *''Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time: Between episodes 11 and 12 of Book 2. Additionally, this special explains how Taki has obtained the Rider 1, 2, and ZX Ridewatches in the latter episode. * : Between episodes and . Episodes # # # Characters Kamen Riders Allies * * Villains Shocker 2019 Shocker = = =Revived Riders = 2016 Shocker * * * * * * * * * Others * Cast * |本郷 猛|Hongō Takeshi}}: |藤岡 弘|Fujioka Hiroshi}} * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * |スウォルツ|Suworutsu}}: |兼崎 健太郎|Kanesaki Kentarō}} * |立花 麻由|Tachibana Mayu}}: |岡本 夏美|Okamoto Natsumi}} * , Voices: |小山 力也|Koyama Rikiya}} *Ziku-Driver Voice: |大西 洋平|Ōnishi Yōhei}} * Voice: |アフロ|Afuro}} * , |毒トカゲ男|Dokutokage Otoko}}, |シオマネキング|Shiomanekingu}}, |ガニコウモル|Ganikōmoru}} (Voice): |関 智一|Seki Tomokazu}} Suit actors/Motion capture * : |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |永德}} *Another 1: |大藤 直樹|Oofuji Naoki}} *Another 2: |塚越 靖誠|Tsukagoshi Yasunari}} *Another ZX: |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} * : |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}} * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} * : |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} * : |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} Notes *This web series is dedicated in memory of , who portrayed in the movie and in '' . Osugi passed away in February 21, 2018 due to acute heart failure. Footage of Osugi's character of Ambassador Hell from the source material will be reused in this special. *This is the first to feature a Showa Rider. *Each of the episode's titles are taken from the lyrics of , the first opening theme of the original series. *The Kamen Riders that assist Another 1 are mostly villainous Riders from their respective series. 3 of 4 of the Riders are based on the recurring bat/spider/cobra trio of the franchise: **Ouja: **Dark Kiva: **Killbus: **Odin: In an interesting case, Odin most likely represents the eagle emblem of Shocker. External Links *Rider Time: Kamen Rider 1 at FanFiction.Net Category:Web series